Games are everything
by bossrush
Summary: You know what they said "All comes to those who wait" well this black boy named izuku sure did wait and know he has a powerful quirk what else could happen? (godlike/izuku)(izukuxharem)(the gamersxthe god of highschool)


Games are everything

I don't own my hero academia or the gamer or anything I put in here this is just for fun but you read a lot so you know we never own anything T_T

"Talk"

"_Think"_

"**Yelling"**

**Rated M**

**(Ps: izuku is black why? Because fuck you that why NIGGA)(P.P.S I black too I just wanted to make him black) have fun reading the story :D**

**P.p.s.s this story has The gamer, the god of high school and my hero academia**

* * *

**You woke up feeling refresh **

**Health restore, stamina restore, magic restore **

"_Yeah I'm still dreaming" _izuku thought before pinching his self over and over again

**For repeated action °New Skill° has been created **

**Skill °Pinch°**

"_Wha-"_

**For consistently taking damage °New Skill has been created**

**Skill ° Physical Pain endurance °**

"**The Hell?!" **he yelled

"**Izuku what's wrong"** asked Inko who rushed to Izuku's room

"**WHATS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"** yelled at Inko

"Izuku sweetie please calm down and explain" said Inko as she sit on his bed

"Ok" said calmly maybe a little too fast weird

"I woke up and saw a blue box that said something along the lines off my health was restore and my stamina also something called magic points"

"Ok keep going" replied Inko

"I pinched myself a couple of times and got a °skill° call-" he said befo

**By consistently explaining something a °skill° was created **

**Skill °explain°**

Did this just cut me the writer of the story off?! Fuck u sorry back to story

"I just got another one" he said

"Can you tell me what it's called?" Inko asked

"It called °explain°" he said

"w-what I-I know what it does and the other two"

"Really then that means it explain without me saying anything cool"

**For consistently using your head +1 int**

"_So I can get points for doing thing that equal to it so something smart for intelligence that means _

"_Something wise for wisdom"_

"_Something lucky for luck"_

"_Picking up something heavy for strength"_

"_Running for longer for stamina"_

**For thinking thing over +3 int and +2 wisdom**

**Intelligence is now over 50 **

**New °skills° have been created **

"Huh what?" said a confused izuku

"What happened?" said Inko

"Explain" said izuku

"O-Ok so you found out some about this 'quirk'?" she said a little bit confused as to call it a quirk

"I-I-I'm going to lay down for a bit"

"Ok mom"

"For now I need to know about it" he said as he heard a familiar ding in his ear

**-QUEST-**

**You awoke to a strange power **

**Find out about it!**

**Reward: 1,000 xp, 2 °skill° +10 int**

"I even get quests so it's like a game"

"Good thing I played RPG" he said with a little sigh

"Ok if this a RPG there must be a •stats•" he said as a other ding ring in his ear

And in front of him she saw

**Name: Izuku midoriya **

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: lv05**

**[Hp|1,500]**

**[mp|7,540]**

**[Xp|0/400] **

**Endurance 10 [+]**

**Power 5 [+]**

**Strength 6 [+]**

**Dexterity 6 [+]**

**Intelligence 65 [+]**

**Wisdom 49 [+]**

**Luck 25 [+]**

**Magic affiliate 10**

**Point[s] 25**

**Cash ****10,000¥**

"Knew it" he sighed

"Next let's try uh"

"Ah •Item screen•" he said as the infamous ding ringed I'm his ear

"The screen isn't anything to be surprised about"

It's just like minecraft just with more slot" he said (I don't own minecraft)

"Let's see the slot"

"Ok slots for clothes/armor and weapons" he said

"And there's like" he said thinking about the math

"Ok 24 slot times 400 so like" he said before his whole body stop

"No No NO WAY 9,600 items" he shouted but not too loud as to wake his mother up

"Ok there should be a •skill• list" like always that damn ding rind in his ear

It wasn't nothing just the skills picture

"Let's see the first one"

**The Gamer's Body (Passive)lv MAX**

**Give the ability to live life like a game**

"Really a skill that give me this power"

"Ok the next one" he said

**The Gamer's Mind (Passive)lv MAX**

**Give the gamer a cool head **

**: Mental magic as no affect:**

"Cool!" he said

The next one was a picture of two fingers pinching a piece of paper

**Pinch (Active)lv 1 [xp|0.00]**

**The action of pinching something **

**: Damage 20: **

**: Note : Useful in martial arts**

"I can even learn martial arts wait there's two dojo near me"

"I should ask shin if he could teach me" he said

"I should also check out that other dojo" he said before thinking about one think before getting another skill

**For all your think a •skill• was made**

**°Fast think°**

Izuku saw it but ignore it

"Can I combine then together?" he asked no one but still got an answer

**-Answer-**

**Yes you can combine martial arts but you can get back flow in your body **

"I can but back flow sound dangerous but we'll get to it went the time comes" he sighted

"Next skill" he said and a ding answered

**°Physical Pain endurance° (Passive) lv 1 [xp|0.00]**

**Give more durability to damage **

**3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

"Ok great for fight and I can uses °pinch° to level it out"

"And °pinch° will level up to" he said as he actives pinch to level them both up

**For using your head +1 int**

"Next skill"

**Explain (Active) LvMAX **

**Explain something to someone **

"I kwon that but why is it max already in fact the Gamer's mind and body was max too"

**-Answer- **

**Thing like explain happen every day the Mind an Body make this power really like a game**

"_It give answer for everything"_

**Answer**

**Yes**

"_It does"_

"Ok that's ok I guess"

"Next skill"

**Magic affiliate **

**A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better**

**10% increase in MP recovery rate.**

**5% increase in total MP amount.**

**5% increase in magic attack.**

**5% increase in magic defense.**

**30% increase in MP related skill effects**

"I can even uses magic" he said excited

"Wait I need an answer to this" he asked the 'system'

"Can I make my own magic skills?" he said and a ding followed

**Answer **

**Yes you can make your own magic skills**

"Cool"

"Next skill"

**Fast think (active)[xp|0.00]**

**You can think faster**

**Speed 2:1**

"This can come in handy"

"That's all my skill for now" he said

"There should be an •option• if this a game" he said and the ding was all he needed know

**Skill**

**Item screen **

**Stats**

**Status **

**The abyss shop**

**Option **

"Ok that weird what's the abyss?" he asked

**Answer **

**The abyss is a secret place that a lot of people are in**

"Wait what" he asked no one

"Ok I live in a world were there this big secret place out there millions of people are in but on one said anything about it" he said

Quest

The quest is complete

Reward 1,000 xp two new skills

Level up (2)

New skill(2)

Magic arrow

Check

"Wow this a lot to take in"

"But first let's check out the skills

**Magic arrow (active) lv1[Xp|0.00]/10mp**

**A skill that take mana and make an arrow out of it**

"Cool next skill"

**Check **

**The ability to see thing as they are**

"Ok let's try making skills"

But first got to go outside

:after going outdoors:

"Now I should make some cool skill like fire ball

"But what skill are important right know"

"Maybe some attack skills"

"I know how to make magic arrow so let's started there" he said after making one magic arrow

"Ok ok let's uses fast think" he said

"Got it to make the most out of this I need to know how it feels to make it"

**For think thing thought 1+ int**

**A new skill as be created **

**Magic skill craft**

"Nice just what I needed" he said excitedly

"Uses magic skill craft" he said

**New using skill**

**What would you like to make?**

**Note skill of higher level can't be crafted **

"That's fair" he sighed

"Let's see I need attack magic soo"

"Let's do that" he said with a smile

"Call on the magic" he said as mana came out of his hand in a ball shape

"Expand" he said as the ball turned into a small rod

"Expand again" he said turning the small rod into a big rod

"Sharpen" he said as the rod turn in to a long wide triangle a very sharpen one at that may be able to cut bone

"Condensed" he said as it will got less wide but longer

"Wow I think it's done my magic sword!" he said as he giggled a little

**A skill as been created by you!**

**What will you name the skill**

"What"

**Would you like to name it "What?"**

**Y/N**

"No magic sword

**Would you like to name it "magic sword?"**

**Y/N**

"Yes"

"Holy hell that was hard!" a little bit tried

"Let try it out"

"Magic sword" he said

He started slashing at the tree in his back yard and be for he know a other skill call sword mastery

"Wow that was tiring" he said sweating a little

But let's keep going!" he said with fire in his eyes

"But first fast think!

(A.N izuku has been pinching his self all this time)

"Got it I should make at least 3 more attack and 2 defense skills"

"Ok let me try this" he said making what look like a bow

"_Of course I not going to shot the arrow I can do that our my hand instead" he thought _

"_Magic sword, but that in there charge with mana for more power and shoot" he thought as he shot his sword up in the sky blowing clouds out the way_

"No way one second did that!"

"then what about 10 I mean it only take a thousand mana for a shot" he said as he thought about it

"Ah to hell with it" he said as he charged it for ten second

"And now!" he yelled as the ground around him broke and the air too

"No fucking way No" he said as he looked around

"And I can make it stronger JUST BY SPINING IT" he sigh then started laughing

"You bet your ass I will"

**A skill as be craft by you!**

**What will you name it?**

"Death for above"

**Would you like to call it "Death for above?"**

"Yes"

New skill Death for above has be created

"Omg this a lot of work "

"Wait something wrong" he said not knowing what was wrong

"Ah why have I not be getting levels up I mean I been pinch myself the whole time" he ask the system which answer

**Answer **

**You have 'show level up skills' turn off would you like to turn it on?**

"Mother fu-yes I like to turn it on"

Turning on 'show level up skills'

As soon as it was done izuku got flooded with blue screens

It turn out the pinch level up five times and fast think level up 3 times

"Wow now I need to check them out

**Fast think (active)[xp|0.00]**

**You can think faster**

**Speed 3.5:1**

"Nice but how much time is that?" he asked

"_If 2:1 was every one minute two minutes past the means"_

"_Three and a half minutes past for one minute" he thought _

**For using your head +1int**

"Look like I was right" he said as he deadpanned

He look at his stat as he signed

"What should I focus on?"

"Maybe I should focus on magic with means intelligence and wisdom"

"But if I focus on them what about close combat"

"I be in a pinch" he sigh

"But that what the martial arts are for" he said as he hear a ding but ignore it

"I know I should spend my point on endurance, strength, dexterity, intelligence and wisdom" he said excitedly

"But maybe I should train my body first then if I'm losing in a fight I can uses my points" he said with was followed by a ding that was ignored

"Maybe I should spend them right know then make a training schedule" he said as the last ding was heard

For using your head +3int

"Look like I was right about everything"

"So let's look at my stats" he said as the screen popped up

**Name: Izuku midoriya **

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: lv07**

**[Hp|1,500]**

**[mp|8,236]**

**[Xp|0/400] **

**Endurance 10 [+]**

**Power 5 [+]**

**Strength 6 [+]**

**Dexterity 6 [+]**

**Intelligence 71 [+]**

**Wisdom 49 [+]**

**Luck 25 [+]**

** Magic affiliate 10**

**Point[s] 35**

**Cash ****10,000¥**

"35 points to spend" he said as he looked the stats up and down

"I don't need to put any in intelligence or wisdom so let's put ten point in to endurance, strength, and dexterity" he said as he tap the "+" bottom ten times

"Good

**Level: lv07**

**[Hp|3,000]**

**[mp|8,236]**

**[Xp|587/800] **

**Endurance 20 [+]**

**Power 5 [+]**

**Strength 16 [+]**

**Dexterity 16 [+]**

**Intelligence 71 [+]**

**Wisdom 49 [+]**

**Luck 25 [+]**

** Magic affiliate 10**

**Point[s] 5**

**Cash ****10,000¥**

"Let's put the remaining points in power"

**Level: lv07**

**[Hp|3,000]**

**[mp|8,236]**

**[Xp|587/800] **

**Endurance 20 [+]**

**Power 10 [+]**

**Strength 16 [+]**

**Dexterity 16 [+]**

**Intelligence 71 [+]**

**Wisdom 49 [+]**

**Luck 25 [+]**

**Magic affiliate 10**

**Point[s] 0**

**Cash ****10,000¥ **

"It's getting dark time to go inside" he said

"She probably still asleep I mean she did wake up 5 hour before the time she wakes up" he sighed as he said that

"_I__should__make__a__schedule__for__her__"_

"Look like I'm making dinner again" he said as he walk through the door to the apartment

New skill as been created

Cooking

"I knew that was coming but what level is it?"

**Cooking(active)lvl9[xp|43.95]**

**Able to make three star rated food**

**Food gives buff**

"Level nine of the bat?"

"Why?" he said to the system

**Answer **

**Because you did this action before the gamer ability was given to you, you still get the xp**

"So if a skill call read or write was created will it start at a different level?"

**Answer **

**Yes**

"Do skills call read exist?" he asked/pled to the system

**Answer **

**Yes**

"Yes hell yes" he said

"Time to make some new skills"

"Wait" he said as he face palmed

"I forgot to make defense skills"

"Fuck it I can make them tomorrow I mean it is Saturday" he said as he signed

After getting both the read skill and the write skill, check and the read skill combine to make observe

It was weird in izuku eyes

"So the system was right" he said as he saw read a level 35 and write at 39

Making them his highest level skills

"I guess it time to sleep but I don't feel tired guess something the gamer skill causes" he said walking to his room

His room was like a two year old room full with all might poster and figurines

"I maybe have two put this as my quirk" he said laying on the bed

"_Kacchan gonna be hella mad"_ he thought with a little laugh"

"I worry about that later but for now I need rest" he said as he drift to sleep

**_The next day_**

"Mom" said izuku as he tried to wake up his mother

"**MOM WAKE THE FUCK UP"** he yelled

"Uh what" said Inko as she shot up

"Oh it just you sweetie" she said about to go back to sleep

"Not to day you got to take me to the quirk arrangement place" he said stopping his mother form putting he head back down

"Wh-Oh yeah that quirk of yours" she said remembering what happened yesterday

"Thank you" he said

"Just let me get dress"

**_Ten minutes later _**

"Ready" she said as she walk out to room

"You went back to sleep didn't you?" said izuku at the door with is arm cross

"Maybe, maybe not" she said giving a little pout

Izuku just laughed

"Also can you take me too shin place and that dojo that open up" he asked

"Sure I can even join you" she said jokingly

"Oh that make thing easier" he said

"What do you mean?" she ask as she gulped

"I plan on making you join me but since you plan on join anyway I don't have to make you" he said as he geared at her

"_Fuck there goes my sleep"_ she thought as she sighed

**_20 minutes later _**

"We're here" said izuku as they stood at a twenty story tall build with the words QAT

Meaning Quirk Assessment Test

"Hi what can I do for you?" asked the staff lady

"We like to change izuku quirk status" she Inko walking up to the lady

"Sure just give me a second to call the doctor" she said as she type the doctor name in

"He'll be with you in a minute" she said

"You can go to the waiting room" she said pointing to the door with 'wait' on them

After a minute and a half the doctor call them

"Izuku midoriya?" he said

"That us" said Inko

"Come on izuku"

But izuku being izuku was interested in all the quirk he saw building them up and breaking them down

So much so he got a skill for it

**Quirk assessment **

**A skill the break a quirk down**

**And build it back up stronger than before **

"Huh" said izuku to the skill and his mother

"Oh" he said as he walked to them

On the way to the test room the doctor was asking izuku some questions

"What does your quirk do because it said you was quirkless"

"I guess the shortest way to explain is it make my life like a game" he said thinking about it

"This is most interesting no quirk know to man makes your life like a video game**"**

"Unless you have one of the legendary quirk" he said thinking about it

"What is a legendary quirk?"

"They call them legendary quirk because people had quirk before the glowing baby"

"Really?" asked izuku

"Yes there was a power that was called borrow power or god points" he said

"But there was a war against humans and the monkey king army"

"The human ended up winning but a new generation started called generation X"

"Generation X was like super humans but their own body couldn't hold the power and end up killing them" he said

"But after twenty four years generation X could hold the power this was the time the glowing baby arrived and changed history" he said as he finished story

"So your saying that generation X power turn in to quirk?"

"Yes and if your power work like how I think it work you have one of generation X power"

"So wait I'm one of generation X?" izuku said shocked

"I'm not sure but if you are you should be good at one of the thing the monkey king was"

"Sorry for all the question but how do you know all this?"

"Because I'm one of generation X" said the now named Dean Ockham

"Cool so you can tell it someone generation X?"

"Yeah also" he said lining down to izuku ear

"I know you're going to Mori Jin dojo what whatever you do don't believe that he started the war" he said softly

"MORI JIN THE MON" he tried to say before dean shut him up

"Shh if people find out I told you this there kill you" he said to izuku who nodded

"Ok we're here" said dean

"I need you to stand here" he said while pointing to the circle in the middle of the room

"Ok" izuku said and as soon as he step in to the circle it glow a bright red the system then said

"Generation X detection"

"Okay izuku you can step out of the circle" dean said

And izuku did just that and as he step out his system when off

**You are a generation X **

**Because you are Generation X**

**+50 to strength and endurance **

**+25 to power and dexterity **

But that wasn't all it added

**New skill(s) have been created **

**Copy **

**Master Staff control**

'What?" said izuku

"What happened?" asked dean

"My quirk reacted to the news of me being generation X"

"Oh cool" said dean

"If this work like a game there should be a 'make party' opinion" he said

"Let me check" izuku replied looking for the opinion

"Ah there it is"

"Make party" he said

**Who would you like to invite?**

**Dean Ockham **

**Inko midoriya **

"Both" said izuku

As he said that dean and Inko had a blue box appear that said

**You have been invited to a party **

**Would you like to join?**

**Y/N**

Dean wasn't that surprised but Inko who was somewhat a sleep woke up

"Ok so you can create party"

"Izuku I need you to use some skills" he said as izuku nodded

"I uses my two new skill" he said but I need a person and a dummy" he told dean

"Ok I get you a dummy and I be the person" he replied

"Ok" izuku replied

After two minutes dead walk in the room with a dummy on his shoulder

"What did you need me and a dummy for" asked a confused dean

"To try out my skills" replied izuku

"Oh" dean said

"Ok dean I need you to uses a move"

"Got'ca" he replied

**Dean is using 'future sited'**

**Would you like to copy the skill**

**Y/N**

"Yes" said izuku as he saw what happened when he used his 'master staff control' skill it didn't hurt the dummy but what was behind the dummy fueled the pain destroying the wall and the tree behind the wall

"Ok I think I don't need to use my second skill" he said as he face palmed

"Yeah I think that's best" said dean as he also face palmed

"Wow that some skill" said dean as he laugh

"Yeah" izuku said as he laugh

**A new skill as be created by a skill**

**Future sited **

"Look like I keep the skill I copy" he told dean

"Yeah that enough testing your quirk like the legendary one in every way"

"I just need you to name the quirk"

"But I can guess what it going to be called" he said as he ruffled izuku hair

"Yeah I calling it Gamer" he said laughing

"Good I write that down"

**Twenty minutes later **

"See you later dean" said izuku

"Yeah see you later" he replied waving

"That guy cool" izuku told his mother

"Yeah" she said while yawning

"Hey how about you go to shin dojo and that new one by yourself" she said

"I know you was going to do this but fine" izuku sighed

"See you at home" said izuku as he ran to shin house

After what seems like four minutes later that was actually just two izuku arrived at shin house/dojo

"This is the Cheaon bu Guild how can I help you?" asked Pong sae-young over the microphone

"I'm here to see shin" answer izuku

"Ah izuku he'll be with you in a few cutie~" she said

"Haha ok" he said with a little blush on his face

After exactly 45 second shin walk to the door and open it

"Yo what's up" he said with two fingers at his forehand

"Nothing just here to ask if you could train me in your martial arts" he said looking dead in shin eye that was actually opened

"Really?"

"You're really giving open your playing time to train in martial arts" he said laugh

"You're still going to U.A huh?" he said smiling

"Yeah I never give up on my dreams" he said with fire in his eyes

"Yeah okay Naruto" he said jokingly

"But and I know this is going to sound weird but" he said as he sighed

"But what?" he said confused

"I-I have a quirk now" he said looking away from shin who eyes was open

"What?" he said not believing what he's hearing

"I HAVE A QUIRK NOW" he said a little bit louder

"No way"

"I never seen someone get a quirk this late mine can two year after I turn four" he said still shocked

"But that not all" izuku said softly

"What" shin said putting his ear out

"I SAID THAT'S NOT ALL" he said

"What wait what could be more important than having a quirk?"

"What about having a legendary one?" izuku said smiling

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A LEGENDARY?"** he yelled

"I have a quirk that was around before quirk was a thing"

"Oh you mean one of the five legendary quirk?" he said looking confused

"Yeah I have the gamer" he said slyly

"Th-the ga-gamer" he said shocked

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" izuku asked confused

"Oh nothing it's just the **MOST POWERFUL OF THE LEGENDARY QUIRK**"

"**NIGGA FOR REAL?"** izuku yelled surprised

"Yeah but the thing is there legendary because only generation X people can get it"

"Soooo" shin said with wide eye

"Yeah I'm a generation X"

"Also I meet a generation X" he said

"Really?" shin said surprised

"Yeah his name was dean he's a cool guy" he said

"Oh well anyways you said you wanted to learn are martial arts" shin said discarding dean

"Oh yeah when can I started" izuku asked excited

"What one more thing what is the abyss"

Shin sighed

"I know as soon as I learned your quirk was the gamer you'll know about the abyss"

"Oh my bad" izuku said laughing a little bit

"Can't hide it forever" shin said

"The abyss is a secret company that's all over the world" shin started

"I know that the game told me" said izuku

"Of course it did but it didn't tell you what it did" he said

"No it didn't" said izuku looking down

"Anyway the place is made up of magic, alchemy, necromancy, weapons, life and dead"

"It's not a place you like to go and defiantly not with your quirk" he said

"Why?" izuku asked

"Why you ask I don't know maybe it your quirk it has no limit in fact l wouldn't even mess with it hero and villain are in there" he answer

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone know about you the last person with that power is too strong" he said

"There another person with this power?" izuku asked surprised

"Yeah but no one knows his name or where he is"

"Some say only the harem king can find him"

"But there the same people would say the gamer lets the harem king find him" shin said with is eye closed

"Uh but" izuku said but was cut of

"Yeah that right you don't know the harem king" he said as he sighed

"But he'll probably protect you until you're strong enough to take a whole army or more"

"But how do you know this?" izuku asked confused

"Well anyone in the abyss know this"

"Because he did it for the last gamer" he said as he sighed

"But enough about the abyss I'll tell you later"

"But right now we got a martial arts to learn" he said with a fist pump

"Yeah okay" izuku replied

5 hours later

"God damn and this is just the beginning?" izuku said laying on the floor

"What you thought this was going to be easy?" shin asked

"With all my level up I think not" he said with a sigh getting up for the floor

"You good?" shin asked

"Yeah you know in video games they never get tired" he said with a laugh

"Yeah" shin said rubbing the back of his head

"Well I have a other dojo two get to" izuku said as he began walking

"Wait what's your level now?" shin asked excited

"Well my physical pain endurance when up by 20"

"My strength, power, endurance and dexterity when up by 19"

"I got some skills"

"And my level when up by two" he said as he finished

"Wait I could have invited you to my party" he said as he face palmed

"Of course you have a party" he said as he signed

"Invite shin" he said ignoring shin comment as a bugle box appear in front of shin

"Wow" wow was the only thing shin could say

"Here are my stats

**Level: lv09**

**[Hp|13,350]**

**[mp|8,236]**

**[Xp|259/1,000] **

**Endurance 89 [+]**

**Power 54 [+]**

**Strength 85 [+]**

**Dexterity 60 [+]**

**Intelligence 71 [+]**

**Wisdom 49 [+]**

**Luck 25 [+]**

**Magic affiliate 10**

**Point[s] 10**

**Cash ****10,000¥ **

"That good" shin said

"Yeah I know" he said

"See you later I off to the other dojo"

"Ah yeah come at 5:00 in the morning" shin said

"Yeah I'll be there" izuku said waving

"Time to find that dojo" izuku said with fire in his eyes

**Twenty minutes later **

"I finally found it this should have taking five minutes to get here for my house" he said huffing a little

"Uh hello?" izuku said speaking in to the microphone

"Huh?" said a man that was clearly a sleep

"Oh hello!" he said happily not even a hint of being tried

"You're here to learn Taekwondo?" the man said in izuku ears

Izuku with the uses of the gamers mind stayed calm and asked

"How did you do that?"

The man who had blue hair, black eyes with a golden dot in the middle and who looked 17 years old just smiled

"Good I like you, you're my student but just so you know" he said losing his smile

"**_You're going to go through life and death over and over again"_** he said as the most powerful aura can of his

"Are you ready?" he asked

Izuku thought about it for a minute to everyone but his self

To him three minutes pasted

And then izuku looked up with fire in his eyes and said

"If I want to be strong I have to work harder than anyone else!"

"I like your style!" he said with a smile on his face

"But first" he said

"We need to know each other names" he said with his hand extended

"I'm Mori Hui!"

Izuku took his and said his name

"Izuku midoriya sounds nice!"

"Wait I thought your name was Mori ji-" izuku tried to say before he duck under a kick

"Who told you that" he said grabbing him for behind

"A ma-n Na-med Dea-n Ock-k-ham" he said losing air

"Oh" Mori Jin said letting go of izuku neck

"Of course he did" he said as he face palmed

"Well sorry about that still what to get train by me?"

"Only if you pit me thought life and death" izuku said a little bit out of breath

Mori Jin just laugh while saying

"Only if you survive"

* * *

Wow this one took a little too long why it took so long

Well I had to re-read both the gamer and the god of high school

And if you don't know what it is check them out on a website called webtoons line

Now you MUST have question so I'm a answer some

Yes this is going to be god like izuku

This story take place when the gamer end(I know the webtoon still going on) and after Mori Hui meet


End file.
